What Would You Do
by xrachel210
Summary: After Eridan's dad finally cut him off Eridan had to find a job and a place to live it wasn't easy but Eridan managed. Down the hall he befriended a guy named Sollux Captor but after he fucked up and blew on sol ,Eridan fear he would lose his only friend. Eridan goes through the hardships of friendship and living on his own. Future lemons implied colob with RainbowFaceKat


Eridan and Sollux weren't on good terms, but, they were also not on bad terms either.

Eridan simply wanted what most other guys and girls wanted. To have friends, and to be loved. Though it couldn't be just /anyone/. No, the Aquarius had his eye out for one particular person.

The boy sat in his apartment, eyes dwelling on his phone. He chewed his lip and swallowed before thinking out loud to himself. "Maybe he'll text me.. Or should I text him? COD this is so fuckin' stupid, wwhy can't I just ask a guy to hang out, I mean he's only a feww damn rooms dowwn!" He sighed, clearly frustrated with the entire mess, and grumbled to himself. "I could.. go ovver an' ask for sugar? No, no that's fuckin' stupid.. I'll jus' go dowwnstairs an' get the mail.."

The Ampora stood and slipped his shoes on, and out the door he went. He slowed and stopped his walking stopping at Sollux's own apartment, and hesitated. "Maybe.. I should..? No." He huffed. Why did something, so /simple/ as asking the Captor to hang out, have to be so damn hard? It was ridiculous. Finally, Eridan had decided against knocking at all. After all, what he had said with their last encounter was probably still fresh in the other boy's mind, and Eridan doubted that after that, he would want to spend time with him at all.

Walking down the stairs, he bumped into somebody. The stranger was rather short, his hair so red it looked just about black. He dressed in black pants and a black hoodie with the word 'Crabby' printed across his back. His hair was messy, and looked as if this guy never slept, either that, or he cryed a lot.

"WWatch wwhere you're goin'." Eridan practically hissed at the shoter boy, who glared up at him with a look that almost mocked him- a perfectly sarcastic tone to go right along with it.

"SORRY." Eridan watched him as he pushed past him and made his way up the stairs, and to his surprise (and disappointment), he stopped in front of Sollux's door. He dropped his gaze and let out a soft sigh, studying his shoes with his own self pity.

"Cod wwhy am I so fuckin' stupid.." Eridan pulled his phone from his pocket and gave another sigh. He made his way to the bottom floor and opened up his mail, though of course he wasn't surprised this time. "Nothin'.. Right." He looked at his phone again and leaned against the mail box, debating what to do. "Maybe.. I think I wwill text him." He chewed lightly at his bottom lip as he unlocked his phone and pulled up Sollux's name in the messenger. At first he didn't really know how the hell to start this, so he let his fingers tap away. And to his relief, Sollux bothered answering.

CA: hey sol

TA: what the hell do you want Ampora?

CA: look can i come ovver theres somethin i need to say

The anticipation was killing Eridan. He couldn't last another moment, but that was when his phone vibrated. He pulled the message up quickly to view Sollux's answer, and to his surprise-

TA: Fiine.

The Ampora found himself hurrying up the steps and down the hall till there he stood infront of the Gemini's door. He furrowed his brows and cleared his throat, slowly reaching out making a fist. He hesitated for a moment longer, but forced himself to give a few hard knocks against the door. He waited a moment, hearing footsteps, and then the knob turned, door opening to reveal Sollux himself. His hair was a mess just like it always was, and his heterochromic eyes locked onto Eridan almost irritated already.

"What do you 'need to 2ay'? II kiind of have company." Sure enough, the stranger from before stood in the background messing with his phone. Eridan's gaze returned to Sollux. Shit. Here goes this.

"Uhm, Sol." He looked at the ground, trying to force the words from his lips. "I'm-" Fuck. He paused and took a breath, brushing his hair back with his slender ring decorated fingers, and started over. "WWhat I'm tryin' to say is I'm reely sorry. I.. I souldn't a called you all a those things. It wwas jus'.. an impulse? I'm not really used to.. You knoww, havvin' real friends. Ones that don't use me fer money an' all that." Sollux was probably one of the first people to not give a shit about Eridan's social status, or how rich his father was. It wasn't the case with everyone else though. Throughout the Ampora's life, he had been used and cheated. Numerous people had taken advantage of him, and he hated them for it. Particularly a girl he had unfortunatly decided to date.

Vriska Serket. The Scorpio was notorious for being incredibly mean and rude, but she had a nice side to her as well. Not many saw it often, but our Ampora did. He figured he could end up bringing it out more, but he'd never been more wrong. She'd always wanted to spend quite a load of money, but being in a relationship that was something you'd be willing to do for the other, so at first Eridan didn't really question it till he caught onto how Vriska actually felt about him. When he confronted her about the ordeal she broke it off with him right there on that spot and told everyone she knew (and didn't know) it was because he was gay.

It didn't really bother him being he didn't care about whether or not he liked guys or girls, so really the move hadn't hurt him too much, but what had was that she was indeed just like everyone else. One thing led to another, and he met Sollux. Now Sol had little money and his apartment wasn't all that fabulous but Eridan hung out with him anyways. Being when he'd lived with his father he was a little clueless as to doing everyday things, so it was the Captor that had taught him how to shop for things like food and how to plan ahead for meals and not just grab whatever. The other had even gone through the trouble as to explain what a laundry mat was and show him how to get there.


End file.
